womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Angela Sarafyan
Angela Sarafyan (Armenian: Անժելա Սարաֆյան) is an Armenian American actress. She is sometimes credited as Angela Sarafian. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Filmography 3.1 Film 3.2 Television 4 References 5 External links Early life Sarafyan was born in Yerevan, Armenian SSR, and moved with her parents to the United States at the age of four.1 Career Sarafyan plays Stormy on Sex Ed: The Series, and she has appeared as a guest-star in several television series such as Judging Amy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Shield, The Division, 24, Cold Case, South of Nowhere, Criminal Minds, CSI: NY, Nikita, Blue Bloods and The Mentalist. In 2008, she had a recurring role in the USA Network series In Plain Sight. In 2010 Sarafyan joined the cast of The Good Guys, playing offbeat and socially awkward Samantha Evans.2 She also acted as one of the main characters in the short series Hot Sluts from Atom.com, which is also featured on Comedy Central Late Night and Lost & Found in Armenia in 2012. Sarafyan has acted in the feature films: On the Doll, Kabluey, The Informers, A Beautiful Life, Breaking Dawn, A Good Old Fashioned Orgy, and Lost & Found in Armenia. She played the role of Egyptian vampire Tia in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2, the mate of vampire Benjamin. Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2004 The Last Run Lauren 2005 Halfway Decent Liberty Edwards 2007 Kabluey Ramona 2007 On the Doll Tara 2008 A Beautiful Life Maggie 2008 The Informers Mary 2009 Half Truth Trig Short film 2009 Repo Chick Giggli 2009 Love Hurts Layla 2009 Velvet Beatrice Short film 2009 Foolishly Seeking True Love Belle Short film 2011 American Animal Not Blonde Angela 2011 A Good Old Fashioned Orgy Willow Talbot 2012 Speed Demons Lala 2012 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 Tia 2012 Lost & Found in Armenia Ani 2013 Noise Matters Sandy 2013 The Immigrant Magda Cybulska 2013 Paranoia Allison 2014 Night Vet Franny & Zoey Short film 2014 Never Rachel 2015 1915 Angela 2015 Me Him Her Heather 2015 Me You and Five Bucks Pam 2015 Blackbird Angel Short film 2016 Mercury Plains Alyssa 2016 The Promise TBA Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 2000 Judging Amy Aisha Al-Jamal "Culture Clash" 2002 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Lori "Him" 2002 Paranormal Girl Crystal TV film 2004 The Shield Sosi "All In" 2004 The Division Madison Grant "Zero Tolerance: Parts 1 & 2" 2005 Wanted Natalia "Sex Pistols" 2006 South of Nowhere Paige "Say It Ain't So, Spencer" 2006 24 Inessa Kovalevsky "Day 5: 1:00 p.m.-2:00 p.m." 2006 CSI: NY Sara Jackson "Open and Shut" 2007 Lincoln Heights Opal Woodford "Baby Doe" 2007 Cold Case Philippa 'Phil' Abruzzi (1919) "Torn" 2008 In Plain Sight Tasha Turischeva "Pilot", "To Serge with Love" 2008 The Mentalist Adrianna Jonovic "Ladies in Red" 2008 Ernesto Sydney TV film 2009 Sex Ed: The Series Stormy TV series 2009 Hot Sluts Helena Recurring role 2009 Eastwick Jenna "Red Ants and Widows" 2009 Floored and Lifted Jade "Merde" 2010 Childrens Hospital Olga "Give a Painted Brother a Break" 2010 The Good Guys Samantha Evans Main role 2011 Criminal Minds Lucy "Supply and Demand" 2011 Nikita Oksana "Fair Trade" 2012 Let's Big Happy Olive "Pilot", "Chiddy Bang" 2012 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Anna "Acceptable Loss" 2013 I Am Victor Cucumber TV film 2014 Blue Bloods Frannie Ferguson "Custody Battle" 2015 American Horror Story Alice "Magical Thinking", "Show Stoppers" 2016 Westworld Clementine Pennyfeather Main role References 1.Jump up ^ Interview with Angela Sarafyan 2.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Angela Sarafyan Joins The Good Guys". TVGuide.com. Archived from the original on 27 August 2010. Retrieved August 24, 2010. External links Angela Sarafyan at the Internet Movie Database Category:1983 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Armenian descent Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Soviet emigrants to the United States